<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Collage] Воспоминания короля Сайласа by Takishiro, WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741244">[Collage] Воспоминания короля Сайласа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro'>Takishiro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021'>WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silas Benjamin/Damien Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Collage] Воспоминания короля Сайласа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057862">Вечер роз</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018">fandom_Kings_2018</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro">Takishiro</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://imgbox.com/VwFtCMe9">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>